t2t_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
T2T Warrior 28 RE-RE-REMAKE
100 will attempt this is the penultimate episode of season 2 25 people from the uk, 25 from usa, 25 from japan and 25 from australia will compete in this multi national battle the tournament is titled T2T Warrior 28:4 Nations Special 1 extra runs will be at the end again Ana Azumi is the sideline reporter Running Order 1-25:USA 26-50:Australia 51-75:UK 76-100:Japan Commentators 1-25:Shinya Sugiyama 26-50:Ryusuke Ito 51-75:Kengo Komada 76-100:Wataru Ogasawara Stage 2:Ryusuke Ito Stage 3:Wataru Ogasawara Stage 4:Kengo Komada Stage 1 115 seconds 1 rolling hill 2 rolling escargot 3 pole maze 19 version 4 jumping spider 19 version 5 halfpipe attack 27 version 6 warped wall 7 spin bridge 8 tarzan rope 9 lumberjack climb Competitors the american team is a group of promising new competitors and returning athletes! 1 Sandy Zimmerman CLEAR 4.8 seconds left. had 2 swings at halfpipe attack and only had 12 seconds left for lumberjack climb but powered up it and becomes just the 2nd number 1 to beat stage 1, how many more will follow??? 2 Jon Stewart 1. rolling hill 3 Karsten Williams D 4. jumping spider 4 Daniel Gil 1. rolling hill 5 Bootie Cothran D 3. pole maze 6 Alyssa Varsalona 2. rolling escargot 7 Tyrone Poole D 2. rolling escargot 8 Grace Sims D CLEAR 1.4 seconds left. had 29 seconds left at lumberjack climb but struggled LOTS but pulled herself up and cleared with 1.4 seconds left 9 Ben "Chad Flexington" Udy D 2. rolling escargot 10 Rose Wetzel 2. rolling escargot 11 Donovan Metoyer D 4. jumping spider 12 Meagan Martin CLEAR 18.3 seconds left 13 Brian Arnold CLEAR 43.9 seconds left 14 Dan Yager Cut 7. spin bridge 15 Noah Kaufman, MD Cut 5. halfpipe attack 16 Ian Dory 2. rolling escargot 17 Isaac Caldiero CLEAR 28.8 seconds left 18 Jessie Graff D CLEAR 24.6 seconds left 19 Joe Moravsky D CLEAR 23.5 seconds left 20 Kacy Catanzaro D CLEAR 26.8 seconds left 21 Mike Bernardo D CLEAR 36.8 seconds left 22 Michelle Warnky D CLEAR 23.7 seconds left 23 Geoff Britten CLEAR 47.8 seconds left 24 Casey Rothschild CLEAR 59.8 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 Time 25 Scott Wilson D 9. lumberjack climb the australian 25 are the top 25 from australian ninja warrior 2! with 25th to 1st running but the unknown stage 2 runs run last 26 Andy Dunt D 7. spin bridge 27 Zed Colback D 7. spin bridge 28 Jack Wilson D CLEAR 22.3 seconds left 29 Daniel Walker 1. rolling hill 30 Ben Toyer D 1. rolling hill 31 Nathan Ryles D 1. rolling hill 32 Stewart Furze D 1. rolling hill 33 Sam Goodall D 2. rolling escargot 34 Ashlin Herbert 2. rolling escargot 35 Jordan Papandrea D 2. rolling escargot 36 Cody Philip D CLEAR 18.6 seconds left 37 Ben Cossey D 2. rolling escargot 38 Jayden Irving D 3. pole maze 39 Ben Polson D CLEAR 16.4 seconds left 40 Fred Dorrington D CLEAR 14.8 seconds left 41 Tom O Halloran 2. rolling escargot 42 Alex Matthews D CLEAR 35.8 seconds left 43 Jack Gooch D 4. jumping spider 44 Alex Bigg D 4. jumping spider 45 Bryson Klein D 4. jumping spider 46 Rob Patterson CLEAR 21.5 seconds left 47 Patrick Teylan D 2. rolling escargot 48 Shane Rogers D 2. rolling escargot 49 Ryan Brooke D 5. halfpipe attack 50 Brian Sobel D 5. halfpipe attack - the uk team has 25 athletes and average joes! 51 Imogen Horrocks D CLEAR 17.8 seconds left 52 Howard Gill D CLEAR 13.6 seconds left 53 Laurence Gill D 7. spin bridge 54 Evan Gill 2. rolling escargot 55 Katie McDonnell CLEAR 25.3 seconds left 56 Jordan Dorrington D 5. halfpipe attack 57 Jai Battrick D CLEAR 17.7 seconds left 58 Dan Byrne 1. rolling hill 59 Greg Ball D CLEAR 21.5 seconds left 60 Jacob Peregrine-Wheller D CLEAR 46.1 seconds left 61 JJ Heath D CLEAR 35.1 seconds left 62 Presh Muhunthan D CLEAR 32.8 seconds left 63 Georgia Munroe D 4. jumping spider 64 Chris Sansom CLEAR 0.2 seconds left. struggled with the pole maze and only had 10 seconds for the lumberjack climb and only just cleared! 65 Be Fuller D 4. jumping spider 66 Beth Lodge 4. jumping spider 67 Don Osbourne D 4. jumping spider 68 Mel Ashley-Roberts D 3. pole maze 69 Mike Snow 4. jumping spider 70 Paul Allen CLEAR 9.4 seconds left 71 Henry Cookey D 2. rolling escargot 72 Monty Gupwell D 2. rolling escargot 73 Saskia Neville Cut CLEAR 11.0 seconds left 74 Ali Hay Cut CLEAR 17.6 seconds left 75 Tim Champion CLEAR 5.3 seconds left. flipped round the warped wall and skipped a spin bridge ball but had 2 swings on tarzan rope and only had 13 seconds for the lumberjack climb but did it with 5.3 left -and finally team japan who have the final 25 because they created SASUKE, these 25 are the best Japan Can Offer! 76 Shunsuke Nagasaki 7. spin bridge 77 Rie Komiya Cut CLEAR 26.3 seconds left 78 Maho Tanaka Cut CLEAR 14.9 seconds left 79 Yuumi Seimiya Cut CLEAR 21.9 seconds left 80 Kenji Darvish D CLEAR 26.5 seconds left 81 Kazuma Asa D CLEAR 19.8 seconds left 82 Takaharu Nakagawa D 7. spin bridge 83 Hirotaka Urabe D 2. rolling escargot 84 Toshihiro Takeda 1. rolling hill 85 Yusuke Suzuki D 2. rolling escargot 86 Tatsuya Tada D 2. rolling escargot 87 Hanaho Yamamoto 2. rolling escargot 88 Ayano Oshima D 2. rolling escargot 89 Masashi Hioki D 4. jumping spider 90 Seito Yamamoto D 2. rolling escargot 91 Keitaro Yamamoto D 4. jumping spider 92 Yuuji Urushihara 5. halfpipe attack 93 Ryoichi Tsukada D 4. jumping spider 94 Ryo Matachi CLEAR 48.6 seconds left 95 Wakky D CLEAR 6.1 seconds left 96 Katsumi Yamada D CLEAR 14.9 seconds left 97 Bunpei Shiratori D 1. rolling hill 98 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 1. rolling hill. failed dismount 99 Mika Watanabe 2. rolling escargot 100 Makoto Nagano 1. rolling hill. disqualified when he dismounted and his shoe tapped the water 100 attempts 38 clears. .note that this is the record for most Stage 1 finishers EVER! Stage 2 60 seconds 1 diamond dash 2 salmon ladder rungs 3 unstable bridge 4 spinning log 5 bungee bridge 6 wall lifting 40k 50k Competitors USA Competitor Count:12 1 Sandy Zimmerman CLEAR 7.8 seconds left 8 Grace Sims 1. diamond dash 12 Meagan Martin 3. unstable bridge. when she jumped from the 1st to the 2nd board the board tilted halfway and making her fail the obstacle 13 Brian Arnold Cut CLEAR 4.2 seconds left 17 Isaac Caldiero Cut CLEAR 1.3 seconds left 18 Jessie Graff Cut CLEAR 7.6 seconds left 19 Joe Moravsky D 4. spinning log 20 Kacy Catanzaro 4. spinning log 21 Mike Bernardo D 5. bungee bridge 22 Michelle Warnky D 1. diamond dash 23 Geoff Britten 1. diamond dash 24 Casey Rothschild CLEAR 22.7 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 Time Australia Competitor Count:5 28 Jack Wilson D 2. salmon ladder. fell on 8th rung 36 Cody Philip D 2. salmon ladder. fell on 6th rung 39 Ben Polson D CLEAR 10.3 seconds left 40 Fred Dorrington 2. salmon ladder. fell on 8th rung 46 Rob Patterson 1. diamond dash UK Competitor Count:13 51 Imogen Horrocks D 2. salmon ladder. fell on 7th rung 52 Howard Gill D 4. spinning log 55 Katie McDonnell CLEAR 18.3 seconds left 57 Jai Battrick D CLEAR 5.3 seconds left 59 Greg Ball D 3. unstable bridge 60 Jacob Peregrine-Wheller D 3. unstable bridge 61 JJ Heath D 2. salmon ladder. fell on 1st rung while trying to get to the 2nd rung 62 Presh Muhunthan D 2. salmon ladder. fell on 3rd rung 64 Chris Sansom 2. salmon ladder. fell on 4th rung 70 Paul Allen 3. unstable bridge 73 Saskia Neville CLEAR 6.1 seconds left 74 Ali Hay Cut CLEAR 12.9 seconds left 75 Tim Champion Cut CLEAR 8.6 seconds left Japan Competitor Count:8 77 Rie Komiya 3. unstable bridge. fell from jumping from the salmon ladder bar to the 1st bridge and fell right at the beginning of the unstable bridge 78 Maho Tanaka Cut CLEAR 11.4 seconds left 79 Yuumi Seimiya 4. spinning log 80 Kenji Darvish D CLEAR 15.3 seconds left 81 Kazuma Asa D CLEAR 7.8 seconds left 94 Ryo Matachi CLEAR 13.4 seconds left 95 Wakky D 1. diamond dash 96 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 9.3 seconds left. fell under the spinning log but recovered and went on to clear the stage 38 attempts 16 clears. .everyone was expecting it, the stage 2 clear record to be broken and it was broken as a whopping 16 will be moving on to the third stage Stage 3 180 seconds 1 wing swing straight into doorknob grasper 2 doorknob grasper 3 body prop 4 ultra crazy cliffhanger 5 jumping bars bars straight into the next 2 obstacles 6 vertical limit 7 spider flip 8 gliding ring Competitors Remaining USA:5 1 Sandy Zimmerman 3. body prop 13 Brian Arnold D 7. spider flip 17 Isaac Caldiero D 3. body prop 18 Jessie Graff 8. gliding ring. failed with 19 seconds left 24 Casey Rothschild 1. wing swing Remaining Australia:1 39 Ben Polson 4. ultra crazy cliffhanger. failed 1st transition Remaining UK:5 55 Katie McDonnell 4. ultra crazy cliffhanger. failed 2nd transition to moving cliff 57 Jai Battrick 6. vertical limit 73 Saskia Neville D 5. jumping bars. fell on 5th bar 74 Ali Hay D 6. vertical limit 75 Tim Champion CLEAR 33.1 seconds left. only foreigner to beat stage 3 this tournament! Remaining Japan:5 78 Maho Tanaka 2. doorknob grasper 80 Kenji Darvish D 3. body prop 81 Kazuma Asa 1. wing swing 94 Ryo Matachi 3. body prop 96 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 60.5 seconds left. only japanese to beat stage 3 this tournament! 16 attempts 2 clear Stage 4 28m 30 seconds 1 rope climb 28m Competitors Remaining USA:0 Remaining Australia:0 Remaining UK:1 75 Tim Champion 1. rope climb. time out. about 24m up Remaining Japan:1 96 Katsumi Yamada 1. rope climb. time out. about 27.3m up! 2 attempts 0 kanzenseihas Winners:Japan